1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to mobile television (TV) technologies, and, more particularly, to transmission schemes for mobile TV digital video broadcasting (DVB) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld devices with integrated digital television access are a relatively new phenomenon. Such technology has traditionally been limited by size, power consumption, and most importantly performance. Poor performance of such devices has typically been the result of the constantly changing receiver environment. More particularly, the quality of the received signal is affected by the device's ability to manage adjacent-channel rejection, low signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs), and Doppler compensation, among other factors.
Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) is the specification for bringing broadcast services to handheld receivers, and was formally adopted as a European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard in November 2004. More specifically, DVB-H is a terrestrial digital TV standard that tends to consume less power than its predecessor, the DVB-T standard, and generally allows the receiver to move freely while receiving the signal transmission, thereby making it ideal for cellular phones and other mobile devices to receive digital TV broadcasting over the digiTV network, and hence without having to use cellular telephone networks.
One of the drawbacks of the conventional systems involves channel fading during viewing. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new technique capable of providing a better channel transmission for digital handheld TV systems.